Naruto's Dungeon
by Jakser 'Blue' Bane
Summary: On Permanent Hiatus.Up for Adoption.


**AN:Hey, Yaw...umm this is my first is a Chocobo's Dungeon and Naruto Enjoy.**

**Jakser 'Blue' Bane Dose Not Own Naruto Or Chocobo's Dungeon, They Are Owned By Square Enix And Some Dude...Yeh.**

Chapter 1:My Uncle

He had returned after two long years after His training with Jiraiya, He strolled the familiar streets as He headed for his favorite hangout.

Ichiraku Ramen, the chef and His daughter treated Naruto like family and the food was to die for-in His opinion-so it was no wonder He

would be found here more often then He walked on He thought on what His return meant and what He gained from training with

Jiraiya and about what has changed while He was gone.

_"Now that I'm back Baa-chan can send Me on missions_ _to find Sauske and thanks to Ero-Sensei's training I will bring Him back"_He thought.

_"I wonder how Everyone is, gee I hope not to busy today."_He continued to muse as He neared the through the curtains at the entrance

He took His usual seat and ordered about a dozen bowls, all different regaled The Chef and His Daughter of His travels and what He learned

Four bowls in an Anbu arrived and told Him that the Hokage wanted to see Him, He quickly finished up and dashed off to The Hokege Tower.

As He neared the door to the Hokage's office Shizune quickly greeted Him and sent Him in, entering into the office He saw the Hokage at Her

desk and a man along with a yellow bird standing there infront of turned to Him as the Hokage saw the curiosity in His face and decided to

get this done with as soon as possible."Naruto, I have something important to tell You, and it has to do with Him."She said as She pointed to the man.

"Yeah, what is it Baa-chan?You want me to escort Him?"He asked excitedly thinking He was already being sent on a mission.

"No 's not why He's here."She replied as She developed a facial tick at His nickname for Her.

"Then what is it?Dose He know where Sauske is?"He asked hopeful that was the reason.

"I'm afraid not Naruto."Tsunade said as She frowned in sadness having to dash His hopes.

"Well then what?"He asked dissapointed that it wasn't about Sauske.

"This man is-"She began.

"Yeah?"He interrupted.

"This man is-"She tried.

"Yeah?"Again.

"This man is-"A vain throbbed on Her forehead.

"YEAH?"He shouted.

"This man is Your-"She almost made it through.

"Baa-chan!"He yelled getting tired of the suspense.

"For Kami's sake Gaki just shut-up and let Me finish!"She snapped having enough of His interruptions.

"Ah sorry."He apologized.

"This man is Your Uncle."She said as prepared for when he blew-up.

However no such thing happened as he just stood there doing His impression of a fish, mouth opening and closing as He tried to find his voice to say...

anything...something, but nothing came was stooped, flabbergasted, dumbfounded, astonished, shocked, surprised and any other word you could

think of to describe the state He was thoughts ran through His head as He processed the information and tried his hardest to understand what was

said, what She meant by that, all the possibilities that could lead up to this, but he could not believe any of them and the only intelligent thing to come him as

He searched for his voice was."What?"It came out as a whisper but they heard it none the less."Naruto, This man is Your 'Real' Uncle."She said.

"How?"He asked, His voice returning in strength.

"He's Your Father's Brother, how else?"She answered with a rhetorical question.

Naruto stood there, His head lowering as He took in that bit of clenched His fist in anger as memories of His life played in His mind before Him.

This man was supposed to be His Uncle, yet He was never the villagers attacked Him He wasn't the academy teachers neglected

Him He wasn't kids would avoid and make fun of Him He wasn't man was His Uncle?Yeah right!Where was He when He needed Him?

The man slowly walked over to Him, the yellow bird placed His hand on Naruto's raised His head to look at the man who was His Uncle.

"Naruto, I'm Your Uncle Cid and this is My Partner Chocobo."

To Be Continued...

**AN:Well there you go, Chapter many of you are gonna want an explanation of how Cid is Naruto's Uncle, well I'll get to that next chapter.**

**And to those that will flame...Yeeeeeah don't think your trollness will make a difference, I ignore Flamers, so it's kinda pointless to do so, but...**

**If you wanna waste your time-time you could spend writing a better story-go right ahead!Ok now anywhoseit if you liked my story feel free to...**

**Please Read&Review Or Chocobo Will Cast Meteor On Your Sorry Ass!**

**Next Time On Naruto's Dungeon...Quality Bonding.**


End file.
